Would you give me a chace?
by Wolflover1989
Summary: Liz Simmons has had a crush on her best friend Stiles.Being the jokester that he his he is cluless...Stiles has a crush on a girl.Is it Liz Read and find out Stiles/OC AH One Shot Only unless you want more but i have to get atleast 5 reviews


Would you give me a chance?

One Shot only!

Disclaimer: I do not own the tv Show Teen Wolf..sigh...Just the character Elizabeth Simmons.

Chapter 1

EPOV:

...Beep...Beep...

The sound of my annoying alarm clock went off when i went to go turn it off some how i manage to fall of my bed, I got up off the floor and got ready for the day since it is the weekend,I was hanging out with Allison,Scott,and of course Lydia and Jackson i tolerate them for Allison though.I decided to go to my closet to pick my outfit out for the day,as i as looking I got a text from Allison.

_Hey Liz are you still coming to the food court with us? -A_

**Yes i'm now getting ready.-E**

_Okay what time do you want to be picked up since your car is not in good condition? -A_

**How about 10:15 it is now 9:45-E**

_Sounds good see you in 15 minutes-A_

After that i picked my dark blue shirt with a black thrown on shirt with my short blue jeans with a pair of flip flops since it was spring and we get hot weather here in California, by the time I was done getting ready Allison was here and it seems she picked up the rest of the gang,my heart skipped a beat when I saw Stiles.I had a crush on him since the 7th grade and he is so clueless about my crush on him the only people that know are Allison and Scott they 've been dating since freshmen year so about 2 years now.

"Hey girl lost of thought"Allison said with a knowing smile.

I just glared at her and got in the car Scott and Stiles were arguing about which tv show is the best Family guy or Robot chicken.

"Guys can you please stop arguing your giving me a headache" i cried painfully covering my ears."By the way Scott Family guy is bettter"I replied with a smile

"Thank you"Stiles said smiling

Scott just sat back and pout like a two year old.

"Lighten up Scott you'll be fine" I joked.

We arrived at the Food Court and the place was packed as usual for a saturday.

"So what do you guys want to do after we eat"? Allison asked mainly looking at me.

"How about we partner off"? Lydia suggested.

"That sounds good we can do couples" Jackson agreed.

"Yeah but some of us arent dating like me and Stiles".I pointed out.

"Oh well you guys can go off as friends"Allison said she was up to something.

"Is that okay with you Stiles"? I asked hopefully.

"Yea sure" he smiled his big brown eyes brightening.

We all got hotdogs and french fries and then we went off with our partner Stiles and I went to the arcade.

**Stiles/Liz convo:**

"so what game do u want to play"? He asks bashful. I don't know why he was being shy.

"I don't know,how about hockey"? i suggested.

"okay but prepare to get beat" he threatened playfully.

"Oh i don't think so."I said challenging.

I was having the time of my life with Stiles i'm glad it was just me him my phone beeped I had a text.

_Tell me what happens-A. _I ignored it.

After we were done playing we decided to sit near the water fall and through some pennies and talk.I know i don't want to bring up me liking him.

"So what's new Liz"? he asks.

"Nothing been busy with lots of homework".I reply "How about you"?

"Nothing i got my eye on a girl at school thinking about asking her out"He said confidently.

I was on the verge of tears.

"Liz are you okay"? he ask concerned.

"Yeah i just got something in my eye"? i said playing it off

"Are you sure"? he said not convinced.

"Yea so do I know this girl" i ask interested.

"Yea she is in our English Class".i replied.

"Cool,so do you want to go find the others now"? he asked.

"Sure"

We went to go find the others and they were ready to go.I was quiet on the way home.

"Liz are you okay" Allison asked concerned.

"I'll tell you about it later".i told her..I continued to look out the window.

Allison,Scott and Stiles decided to come over, my parents were out of town.

"So do you guys want anything to drink"? I asked

"What do you have"? Stiles asked.

"We have Moutain Dew,Water,Pepsi,Sprite"I replied.

Everyone took a Mountain Dew,I just drinked water we all decided to watch a movie,of course they had to choose a romance movie "The Notebook".I put the movie in and sat by Stiles,which i was fine by and Allison and Scott were already making out.

"Won't you to get a room" i said half serious.

"Sorry"Allison said blushing.

We all started watching the movie I did love that movie but I couldn't think right now all I could think about was the girl who stole Stiles's heart,it just really hurts because i had a crush on him since we were 13 years old.I was on the verge of a emotional breakdown.

"Hey guys I'm going to go get more popcorn I'll be right back."I said and went to the kitchen unaware that Allison was right behind me.

"Liz are you okay"? she asks concerned.

I smiled "Yeah i'm fine I'm just getting more popcorn".I said innocently.

"Come on liz how long have we been friends, I know something is bothering you"She said.

"You right,yesterday at the mall Stiles told me that he has eye on some girl in our English class"I sighed sadly.

"Aww Liz i'm sorry why didn't you tell me"? she asked supportingly.

"I didn't want to bother you since you were busy spending time with Scott"I said.

"Awe you could of talked to me".she reassured me.

We went back into the living room to watch the movie the boys stopped talking as soon as we entered the room.

"What were you guys talking about"? Allison asked curiously.

"Nothing"Stiles replied immediately.

"Okay" she said not convinced.

2 hours later:  
>I must of fell asleep because when i woke up I realized my head was laying on Stiles shoulder and he was out cold to.I looked over on the couch and Scott and Allison was nowhere to be found .I stretched and that woke Stiles right up.<p>

"What time is it?"he asked not caring the situation we were in.

"It's a little past nine we must of fell asleep during the movie,I'm sorry I drooled all over your shirt"I said apologizing.

"No harm done,but do you know you like to talk in your sleep"Stiles says amused.

"Oh my gosh what did I say"I saif horrified.

"Oh stuff like Stiles is the greatest,he is really hot".he said laughing.

"Oh I did not"I said shoving him.

"Anyways do you know where Scott and Allison went"? i asked confused.

"Yeah Scott texted me and told me him and Allisonwent going home a couple of hours ago".He relied.

"Why did you stay here then"? i ask.

"Because I fell asleep to and I guess he said we looked comfortable."he says.

"Oh,well do you want another mountain dew"? I offered.

"Nah,but do you want to go in the living room and watch tv"? he asked.

"There is nothing on tv"i said.

"Fine lets talk then".he said sitting next to me.

"Okay"

"Why were you quiet on thee way back from the Food Court today"?he asks concerned.

"I wasn't feeling good"I lied.

"Come on Liz i can tell soemthing is bothering you",He stated.

He wasn't wrong either.

"Im serious its okay im fine don't worry about it".I reassured him with a smile.

He gave up.

"So when are you going to ask this so call girl out"? I said pretending to be interested.

"I don't know because I don't know if she likes me back or not".He sighed.

"Stiles that girl would be stupid not to like you your the most nicest kind and cute friend that any one can ask for"I said truthfully.

"Do you really mean that"? he asks shocked.

"Every word of it". I said.

"Good" was all he said before he kissed me.I pulled a way.

"Stiles why did you kiss me"? "I thought you liked a girl in our english class."? i asked confused.

"Hey Liz I gotta secret to tell you" he said.

"What"? i ask

"Your the girl I been talking about" he whispered.

"Really" i replied shocked.

"yeah and well do you feel the same way"? he asked hopefully.

"Yeah i actually do".i said pulling him in for a kiss.

That night I will never forget after that night Stiles and I started dating and when Allison found out she was happy and so was Scott.

The End!

Please review and let me know what u thought Rude comments wont be tolerated sorry if i didn't live up to stiles's character.


End file.
